This is the U.S. National Phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 371 of International Application PCT/NZ98/00122, filed Aug. 18, 1998 which claims priority of Australian Application Nos. AU PP 3225, filed Apr. 28, 1998 and AU PO 8699, filed Aug. 21, 1997.
This invention relates to novel strains of lactic acid bacteria and their use in enhancing immunity.
The consumption of products containing lactic acid bacteria (LAB) is associated with a range of health benefits including enhancement of immunity. There are thousands of strains of lactic acid bacteria but only some strains exhibit health-promoting properties. The ability of these bacteria to tolerate acids and bile salts, adhere to mucosal epithelial cells, and to survive passage through the gastrointestinal tract is considered an important criterion for selection of health-promoting strains. Only a few strains of lactic acid bacteria with proven health benefits have been identified to date.
Strains of LAB showing good adhesion to the cells of the mucosal epithelium of the small intestine thereby lending themselves to therapeutic applications are known from New Zealand Patent 248057. The micro-organisms described in this patent enhance both natural inununity (phagocyte function) and acquired immunity (antibody responses and lymphocyte proliferation responses).
It is desirable to have other LAB bacteria that enhance a broad spectrum of immune responses including phagocyte function.
It is an object of this invention to go some way towards achieving these desiderata or at least to offer the public a useful choice of immune enhancing lactic acid bacteria.
Accordingly, in one aspect the invention may be said broadly to consist of a biologically pure culture of Lactobacillus rhamnosus HN001, AGAL deposit number NM97/09514 dated Aug. 18, 1997.
In another aspect the invention may be said broadly to consist of a biologically pure culture of Lactobacillus rhamnosus HN067, AGAL deposit number NM97/01925 dated Feb. 17, 1998.
In another aspect the invention may be said broadly to consist of a composition of a biologically pure culture of any one of Lactobacillus acidophilus HN017, AGAL deposit number NM97/09515 dated Aug. 18, 1997, Lactobacillus rhamnosus HN001, Lactobacillus rhamnosus HN067 or Bifidobacterium lactis HN019, AGAL deposit number NM97/09513 dated Aug. 18, 1997 in an immunostimulating concentration, with a physiologically acceptable excipient or diluent.
In one embodiment said composition contains any two or more of said strains.
Preferably said physiologically acceptable excipient or diluent is a food.
Preferably said food is any one of cultured milk, yoghurt, cheese, milk drink or milk powder.
Alternatively said composition is a pharmaceutical composition and said excipient or diluent is pharmacologically acceptable excipient or diluent.
Immunity enhancing, physiologically acceptable, biologically pure strains of homologues or mutants of any one of the strains:
Lactobacillus acidophilus HN017,
Lactobacillus rhamnosus HN001,
Bifidobacterium lactis HN 019, or
Lactobacillus rhamnosus HN067.
In another embodiment the invention may be said broadly to consist of a method of enhancing natural and acquired immunity which comprises administering to a mammal any one of the above biologically pure cultures at an immunostimulating dosage rate.
In another embodiment substantially biologically pure cultures of two or three of the above-defined strains are present.
Preferably said culture is administered in the form of a composition with a physiologically acceptable excipient or diluent.
Preferably said physiologically acceptable excipient or diluent is a food.
Preferably said food is cultured milk, yoghurt, cheese, milk drink or milk powder.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.